Get Well Soon
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Prompt : what happens after Stay Healthy 2, reconsidering happen after chapter 153. What must be HHB Family doing to stop berserk Hak who has eaten cough drops from Hakuryuu's Elder accidentaly due to his cold? include big secret from Zeno's revelation. Angsty/Fluff.


.

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Get Well Soon**

 _ **Prompt : what happens after Stay Healthy 2, reconsidering happen after chapter 153**_

 _I hope you can get well soon_

 _I hope nothing but your happiness_

.

* * *

BOOM?!

After Hak has eaten cough drops from Kija's Granny and going into berserk mode, which scary because despite he's still ill, berserk Hak who has caught a cold able to destroy their camp with his fist.

"what I told you guys before that we'll be burying dead bodies if the Thunder Beast takes those cough drops?!", Yun yells from above the tree where Jae Ha has evacuated him and Yona above there on the safe place.

"and like I said before, we just need to take him out", Kija nods his head to Jae Ha and Shina "Zeno, take care of Yun and princess while we're trying to take him out!?".

Yun narrows his eyes, eyeing Kija with expression that want to ask him if they will seriously take Hak who's ill out "and if it hadn't because someone carelessly put his cough drop somewhere, we wouldn't have tried to stop the Thunder Beast".

Yona begs them "guys, don't hurt or kill him?!".

Shina affirms "we wouldn't dream about it, Yona".

Kija apologizes and bows his head to Yona with sheepish expression "we promise we won't hurt him badly, only make him lost consciousness".

Jae Ha lands beside Kija to avoid Hak's punch "you say it like we'll be playing on the garden, but what should we do?".

Kija makes his claw become enormous "we only must stop him before he's destroying this place, right?".

"I know, but what I mean, what should we do to stop him without endanger our life? Do you think I'm ready to lost my life?", Jae Ha shrugs his shoulder as his face turns pale "well, I'm not…".

For a while, three Dragon only able to avoid Hak's attack because his strength incredible. For sure, their body will be shattered if they get his punch.

"it won't reach the end if this goes on…", Kija offers the cough drops on his hand "let's eat this as well and stop him".

When Shina nods his head in agreeement, Jae Ha stops them "nope?! Don't do it, Kija, Shina?!".

Yun scolds them again from above "NO!? stop it, idiot beasts?! Don't eat that cough drops or we must stop more than one dangerous berserk beast?!".

Jae Ha asks him while somersault backward, avoiding Hak's kick that hit the nearest rock which shatters into pieces "then what should we do, Yun? Do you have any advice before he makes us become shattered pieces like that stone?".

Yun crosses his hand before his chest, thinking till an idea pops in his head "just say something to distract him like Zeno did to Yona!? When his guard loosens a bit, that's the chance to make him lost consciousness?! Anything would be fine?!".

"that means… Zeno?! Yona-chan?! Say something to distract him?!".

Zeno's eyes and mouth pull into thin line "something to distract the Mister, huh? Miss, should Zeno say something?".

"why do you ask my permission, Zeno?".

"Zeno has the plenty idea to say, but mostly it would be related with Missy, so Zeno only say it if Missy doesn't mind".

Yona narrows her eyes in suspicion before hoping Zeno won't say something that bad to her heart or include bad to be known by others "…as long as it isn't something outrageous".

Zeno has gotten the permission from Yona but he has the feeling that Hak will mad or chase him, so he 's climbing down from his position above the tree before start his action from behind Hak "isn't the Mister licking the dripping honey of the kid's stuff from Miss's hand when he was treating Miss's hand that injured because stabbed by Senjusou's thorn in Awa?".

As he has predicted, Hak freezes for a second but not enough for them to stop him because before one of them tries to make him unconscious, Hak throws gigantic rock to Zeno with murderous intention, a vein pops in his steaming head. At that time, Yun, Kija, Shina and Jae Ha turns their gaze to Yona for a second, only to find Yona who squirming in embarrassment.

"…Yona? So that's right?", Yun rolls his eyes seeing Yona who covers her blushed face with both her hand squirming beside him nodding her head "so that's where my honey has gone?!".

Jae Ha, the most agile Dragon leaps above the tree to laughing while smacking the bark of tree. He swipes his tears and screams while hanging on the branch "Zeno?! Tell us more you know?!".

"isn't the Mister kissed Miss's eyelids on that night before we were going to Sen Province from Northern Kai Empire?".

Yona squeals from above and smacks the bark of tree when Hak seriously kicks the earth where Zeno stands just now, leaving the surface cracks.

Kija's vein pops on his head "Yun, can I punch him?".

Yun answers in bored tone "not now, Kija. Not using your claw, I mean".

"and to get rid that ginger soup bro who aim for the throne by flirting with Miss, Mister and Missy pretended to be a lover who has made a life-long vow".

Yona screams with the face as red as tomatoes "Zeno, stop?! just say something that you know about him which aren't involving me within that moment to stop him?!".

"Zeno hope this time will be the last, then… the late King Il has told Mister his wish to make him as his son-in-law and Mister has no choice but promised the late King Il to protect Miss for the rest of his life in condition they would let Miss herself to chose her husband soon because he can't say yes when the late King Il asking him to marry with his daughter".

Everyone freezes, include Hak who totally lost function of his body. As Yona request, Jae Ha helps her to climbing down the tree and Yona stands behind him "Hak, why are you never tell me about that?".

Half of his consciousness has back, he wants to rage but he persists "and ignoring your feeling? I can't…".

Yona remembers about what Hak said to her when she gave that Lapis Lazuli to him, that he hoped nothing but her happiness, that her happiness would be the greatest happiness for him. The memory about that time, warm feeling on her chest and guilt that enveloped on her heart after she knew for how long Hak has loved her, brings the tears that threatening to burst out from her eyes. Yona understand. At that time, Hak can't receive Il's request to marry with Yona because Hak knew Yona wouldn't return his feeling. But not this time.

Yona jumps and envelops Hak in her bear hug "stupid Hak… I don't mind at all marrying you…".

After Yona confirms that she isn't mind at all about the idea marrying with him, Hak collapse on her chest with twirl on his eyes. The flush on his cheeks and high temperature is the sign that his cold has gotten worsen.

"ah, Hak?!", Yona surprises when she realizes his temperature "Yun, he's burning up?!".

Yun sits beside Yona, checking on Hak "I wonder if he will remember about what happens today or not".

Jae Ha giggles, smile cracking on his face "really now, I hope he will get well soon so I can tease him about what happen today or about what Zeno told us about today".

After they lay Hak inside the tent, Yona leans her head down and kisses Hak's forehead before she caressing Hak's head with soothing affection "get well soon, you stupid…".

Like that time when she had found Hak's smile for the first time after their first close encounter with Soo Won on Sensui, Yona hopes Hak's grief that she has suspected will be never healed, can be healed by the happiness that they get from now on.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Considered I only want to make something angsty/fluffy, I make this ^_^_


End file.
